


Party for Three

by dragonydreams



Series: Rebellious [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sequel to 'Controlling Chaos'. Willow comes home to a surprise from Spike & Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party for Three

Title: Party for Three  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike/Angel  
Summary: Sequel to 'Controlling Chaos'. Willow comes home to a surprise from Spike & Angel.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing. 

Happy Birthday Kat! I hope you enjoy your prezzie. 

* * *

Willow walked into the unusually quiet mansion with a sneaking suspicion that her vampires were up to something. 

She had just come from having lunch with Buffy and Xander. They had all already decided to wait until the weekend to have a party for her birthday, but her friends insisted on taking her out today as well. The funny thing was that they wouldn't let her leave. Throughout the meal they continued to look at the clock at the back of the restaurant, which was behind Willow, freaking her out because they were constantly looking past her. 

When she asked them what was wrong, they insisted nothing was and wished her a Happy Birthday again. She was almost relieved when they suddenly jumped up and insisted that she needed to get home. She loved her friends dearly, but they were terrible liars. 

"Spike! Angel!" she called out, setting her pre-party birthday presents on the coffee table. 

"Upstairs, luv," Spike shouted back. 

Normally, Spike and Angel would be up and dressed, downstairs bickering over whatever topic they had chosen that day. 

"Where upstairs?" Willow called up as she ascended to the second floor. 

"My room," Angel answered. 

'Now what is Spike doing alone in Angel's room,' Willow wondered as she reached the top step and turned towards Angel's bedroom. 

The door was closed, and there was a large red bow wrapped around it. 

With a smile on her face, Willow knocked, calling out, "May I open my present?" 

"Yes, but close your eyes first," Spike said. 

Willow began to turn the doorknob, closing her eyes before opening the door. She felt Spike's hands directing her to Angel's reading chair, which wasn't in its usual place. When the backs of her legs hit the chair, she was directed to sit. 

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, anticipation clear in her voice. She didn't know what her vampires were up to, but she knew she would like it. 

"Just a sec." Spike quickly kissed her cheek and then was gone. Willow could hear… plastic squeaking? 

"Okay, you can open them," Angel said. 

Willow wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't what greeted her eyes. All of the bedding had been removed from Angel's bed and it was covered in a plastic sheet. On top of the sheet were her two mates, her beautiful, blond Spike and her handsome, dark Angel - naked. Each was holding a squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup. 

"What is this?" Willow asked in amusement. 

"We thought we'd give you a special present for your birthday," Spike answered, turning the bottle over and drawing a line of chocolate on Angel's thigh. 

"We wanted to bring one of your fantasies to life," Angel further explained. 

"How did you know?" Willow asked. She was fairly certain she'd never told them about her secret fantasy of watching them cover each other in chocolate and then lick it off. 

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Spike's answer ended in a hiss as Angel drew a heart on Spike's chest. 

"I do?" Willow blushed, wondering what else she had said. 

"Mostly nonsense," Spike answered. 

"But sometimes your meaning is pretty clear," Angel added. 

"You guys don't have to do this you know," Willow insisted. "It was just a silly fantasy." 

"Not silly if it's coming from you," Spike countered. 

"Besides, you deserve to have your fantasies fulfilled on your birthday," Angel told her. 

By now both vampires were fairly well covered in lines and designs of chocolate. 

"I know this is your present, but…" Angel began, but Spike finished the question. "Do you mind if we spice things up a bit for us? Chocolate is all well and good, but it doesn't taste like much to us." 

Willow was still too pleased at seeing her pale gods covered in the dark chocolate to object. "Go right ahead." Willow's heart rate increased when they dropped into game face. 

With fangs leading the way, Spike bent his head to Angel's chest, drawing a fine line with a fang as he lapped up the dripping chocolate, then retraced the path to catch the blood he had called up. 

Angel hissed in pleasure at the feeling of Spike's fangs dragging against his flesh. It had been too long since they had allowed themselves to pleasure one another, always concentrating on Willow in the past. Too much history between them to allow such an intimacy to exist between them again. But this was for Willow… trumping any personal differences they may still have with one another. He rested one hand on the back of Spike's head, keeping him close, encouraging his actions. 

Spike nearly pulled away at the feel of his sire's strong hand on the back of his head. He'd expected this to be a little uncomfortable, not having touched Angel like this in more years than he cared to count. He hadn't been prepared for how familiar it would feel - how right. Growling his pleasure at the taste of Angel's blood on his tongue again, he attacked Angel's chest, voraciously licking and sucking up every drop of chocolate he could find, drawing up lines of blood along the way. 

Before Spike could move on to the next part of Angel's anatomy that was covered in chocolate, the dark vampire twisted away and descended on Spike's shoulder, close to his neck. At Spike's growl of annoyance, Angel whispered, "My turn, boy," then promptly drew his first line of blood, lapping up the intoxicating taste of his childe. 

Willow sat quietly in her chair, becoming increasingly aroused as she watched Spike and Angel lick each other clean, arousing each other. She found herself unconsciously removing her clothing, wanting to be as naked as her lovers, even if she wasn't joining them in their play… yet. 

Spike couldn't believe he was rock hard from the feel of his sire's demon tasting his blood again. The pleasure-filled rumblings coming from Angel indicated that he was enjoying the act just as much as Spike. His corresponding erection was a pretty healthy clue as well. He had missed this, allowing Angelus the use of his body for his own pleasure. Not that Spike was going to admit it to the poof. But maybe, since they were performing for their mate, he could feel his sire in all of the ways that he'd been missing him. 

Angel was so caught up in licking the heart off of Spike's chest that he failed to notice when his childe bent to lick the line of chocolate from his thigh. The feeling of that well remembered mouth so close to his aching cock caused Angel to thrust his hips up in invitation. 

Unable to resist, Spike ran his tongue up the underside of Angel's cock, then retracted his fangs and smoothly took it into his mouth, all the way to the base. 

"Ah, Spike," Angel moaned, surprised by the action. 

Spike pulled back and leaned up to whisper in Angel's ear. "I want you, sire, inside me." He glanced over at his thoroughly aroused mate, quickly adding, "A little extra show for our birthday girl." 

Angel nodded, wanting to bury himself inside Spike, guessing that no one had had him like that since before Angel was cursed. "Anything… for Willow." 

Their mouths locked in a passionate kiss, neither sure who had initiated it, and neither caring. Angel ran his hands over Spike's body, working his way down to run a finger between his ass cheeks. Spike shivered in anticipation. 

Eager to get on with it, Angel broke the kiss and growled, "On your knees, boy." 

In the blink of an eye, Spike was on his hands and knees before Angel. 

Willow watched in fascination as Angel bit one of his fingers and began to spread the blood around Spike's puckered hole. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was doing, having had it done to her before. Angel was going to have sex with Spike. This was even better than her fantasy. She couldn't contain her moan of approval. 

Angel continued to prepare Spike's entrance, now able to working two fingers past the resisting opening. Spike was very tight, just as Angel expected. When he began to scissor three fingers inside Spike, in preparation for his cock, he felt the bed shift. 

Willow couldn't stand remaining a spectator any longer. If Angel was going to fuck Spike, she wanted to be a part of it. 

"I wanna play too," was all she said before kissing Angel. 

Willow's kiss caught him off-guard, with his fingers brushing against Spike's prostate. Spike thrust back against Angel's hand, which was torturously not moving while keeping a steady pressure on that one spot that drove him insane with need. 

"Bloody hell, get on with it," he ground out. 

Willow immediately broke the kiss, turning her attention to Spike. "Sorry, didn't mean to distract him." 

"'Course you did, you just didn't know what would happen." He kissed her to assure her he was fine, and incredibly aroused. 

Lifting one of his arms off the bed, Willow slid underneath Spike's body, brushing against his erection in the process. 

Spike felt Angel remove his fingers and looked back over his shoulder. "You 'bout ready back there?" he asked, positioning himself at Willow's very wet entrance. 

"Almost," Angel replied, coating his cock in a fine layer of blood to ease his entrance into Spike. 

"Good," was Spike's curt response. Lowering his head, he took one of Willow's breasts in his mouth as he slid inside her. 

"Ah, Spike," Willow cried out, loving the way he filled her. She held his head to her breast, reveling in the physical contact after all of the visual stimulation. 

As Spike withdrew from Willow, Angel caught his hips holding them steady as he began to push past his sphincter. Spike released Willow's breast and rested his forehead against her chest, eagerly awaiting Angel's full penetration. With several rough thrusts, Angel was fully embedded inside Spike. He remained still, but allowed his weight to push Spike back into Willow. 

Even though she was a part of it, Willow still couldn't believe what she was seeing. For the first time, she was able to watch the faces of both of her lovers as she made love with them. At the moment, their faces both held a mixture of pleasure and pain. She could understand Spike's look, having been in his position before - well, not exactly, but close enough. 

Once he thought Spike's body had enough time to get used to his presence, Angel withdrew nearly completely, causing Spike to withdraw from Willow as well. When Angel pressed back into Spike, he in turn pressed back into Willow. It was an easy and natural rhythm. 

Spike was going insane with his need to cum. Not only was he making love to Willow - a woman who constantly had him on the edge, but his sire was rutting into him - a feeling he'd not experienced in nearly a century. Not wanting to be alone when he lost control, Spike slid a hand under his body and began to rub Willow's clit. 

Willow could see Spike was trying to hold back, but she was just as ready as he was. She captured his mouth in a mind-numbing kiss, lifting her hips to meet his, and Angel's, thrusts. She wrapped her feet around Angel's thighs, needing to be touching him as well. 

Angel watched as Willow and Spike kissed. He knew Spike was trying to hold back, but he was ready to cum too. Spike's ass was tight as a virgin's - as tight as the first time he'd taken him like this. Wanting to send his childe over the edge, Angel made certain to hit that knob of pure sensation with each stroke. 

The stimulation simply became too great and Spike roared his release, wanting to cry from the sheer pleasure of it. Watching, and feeling, Spike lose control was enough to send Willow's body into orbit, her muscles contracting around the still-jerking flesh inside her. When Spike clenched unbearably tight around Angel as he climaxed, Angel had no choice but to follow him. Thrusting erratically, Angel spent himself inside Spike's back passage. 

Angel barely managed to catch himself on his arms before his weight pressed Spike into Willow. Reluctantly he withdrew from Spike, if only to save his redhead from being smothered under both their weights. 

Spike whimpered at Angel's withdrawal, not entirely ready for the separation. If it was just them, he probably wouldn't have pulled away just yet, but there was a living, breathing girl beneath them who wouldn't appreciate being smothered to death. Following suit, Spike withdrew from Willow and collapsed on the bed between his lovers. 

Willow crawled over Spike so that she was in the middle of a vampire sandwich. Spike raised an eyebrow at her, which she answered with a shrug. "It's my birthday, I get to be in the middle." 

"You're always in the middle," Spike teasingly pouted. "If memory serves, just a minute ago I was the one in the middle." 

"Well, it's still my birthday and I want to snuggle between my two favorite vamps." She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Did you enjoy your present?" Angel asked, brushing the hair off Willow's face. 

"Oh, yeah," Willow grinned. "That was way better than my fantasy." 

"Hear that, mate," Spike looked at Angel over Willow's body, "We're better than a fantasy." 

"Of course we are," Angel agreed. "Got any more fantasies we could help you out with, Birthday Girl?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I could come up with something," Willow giggled, looking forward to living out her every sinful and naughty thought with her vampires. 

  

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 21, 2004.


End file.
